Latenight Madness in the Woods
by Caffeine Coated
Summary: My take on the Wide Knowledge of the Late Mandess and Dark Woods Circus songs. Features me in chapter 2.
1. Late Night Madness

The Late Night Madness in the Woods CH1

A/N: Not a cross-over, not an OC story. Just a Vocaloid story. My idea on what happen in the songs Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness and Dark Woods Circus, since they're 2 of my fave Vocaloid songs. Oooof course I might mess this up. If that happens, I are sorry, OK? Well, chapter 2 will feature ME instead of Meiko. Eh.. You'll have to wait and see...

* * *

A lonely asylum deep in the woods, far from any towns or cities. It was a tall yet smiple building; plain white with windows on the front, a single double-door on the front and that's it. Usually, every few days, you'd see a van come to the building. And then, you'd see children being brought in. One child was being brought to the asylum on the day before Halloween night. She has long teal hair, tied up in pigtails, teal eyes and a spring sticking out of her head. She was Miku Hatsune, once part of the singing group called VOCALOID. Ever since her and her friends got a strange request to sing a song about insanity and asylums, the group began acting strange. Kaito, a blue haired, ice cream loving singer, began craving only the most frozen things like meat. HUMAN meat. He was the first to get sent to the asylum.

Meiko, a redhead, sake-loving singer, began torturing the other VOCALOIDS with whips and needles. She was the second to go. Gakupo, the samurai, wasn't affected as much as the others at first but when Kaito and Meiko left, he stopped singing all together. But he ran away before he could get sent away. Rin, Len's sister, started acting like an insane person; singing Fear Garden all the time while actually trying to pull their arms off. Len, on the other hand, just sat on the floor and made small roaring sounds all day and night. Soon he was gone as well. And as for Miku, she was normal... Sort of.

At first, she just sang songs differentlly, sounding as if she had a sore throat. Then, as time went on and the others got sent away, a spring somehow appeared on her head. And then, she just sat on the floor, saying 'watashi' over and over again.

When the van stopped outside the asylum, a tall person, dressed in white clothing, rolled a chair over to Miku and sat her down in it. The chair silently traveled through the asylum's long hallways. Everything was as white as snow: the rooms, the hallways, the building itself was white. All the while the white-dressed man rolled the chair down the hallway, Miku just sat there, head lolled to the side, while staring with a blank face. Soon enough, another worker, also dressed in white, led Miku to a wooden bench infront of a desk. The worker, a woman, gently asked, "What is your name...?" Miku looked at her and said, "Miku... Hatsune..." The lady, folding her hands on the desk, said, "Well then, Miku... We will take good care of you here..." She motioned for some workers to come into the room.

After being given a plain white gown with the numbers '01' written in red on it, Miku was taken to a room. Inside were white walls and a small bed in the corner. The door closed and Miku stood there, looking at the white room. Then, she smiled and sat on the small bed. After a few weeks, she began making up words for a song. It was a simple song about her time in the asylum:

_One day in a clean white room_

_Everyday they keep me here_

_So many clean white hallways, so many clean white rooms_

_Each night, someone is taken before me..._

Each and every night, Miku would lie awake in her room, hearing the footsteps of someone coming to take someone away. She would hope that it was her turn at last. This night, it wasn't her turn yet. So she stood up and looked out the only window in the room, which was on the door. There, she saw Len being taken down the hallway. Looking at the teal-haired girl, Len smiled an insane smile and walked on. After that, he was gone. Half the time, Miku snuck out of her room to see where the others were being taken. At the end of the hallway was a room. Inside the room were blood red walls and murderous weapons.

_Pretty flowers bloom a bright red color_

_They all grow in a garden bed in a room_

_A sphere tumbles down the pile onto the floor_

_Pochi eats so many of those spheres, doesn't he?_

Miku looked into the room to see a pile of body parts in the corner. A head falls down it onto the floor where Kaito, now named Pochi, crawls over to pick up the head. He puts it with another head and a body. Shockingly, the heads and body were Rin's and Len's. They had gotten their heads cut off! If Miku wasn't in her current state, she would've screamed. But instead, she just smiled and snuck back to her room, where she, once again, waited for her turn to come. And then, it was finally her turn.

_Tomorrow is my turn; I really want to go_

_Tomorrow is my turn; I really want to go_

She stayed up all night, happily waiting for the sound of footsteps to fill her ears. All the while, she couldn't stop saying 'watashi' over and over again. Finally, the footsteps could be heard. She stood up and smiled happilly, watching the door open up. "It's your turn at last..." The person said, grabbed Miku's arm and taking her down the hallway. Finally, she was inside the red room where a familiar redhead stood with a chainsaw. Miku suddenlly realised who it was and said, shocked, "Meiko...?" But then, Miku was tied to a table. All the while, Meiko laughed insanily and started up the chainsaw, seeing that Miku was smiling and saying 'watashi' again.

* * *

When Miku finally opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She heard a voice so familiar say, "Oh, thank god! You're awake at last!" Miku sat up, noticing she had on a pale blue gown with white frills and that her hair was tied up in a small bun. She rubbed her still blurry eyes and saw Len and Rin but... Their heads were sewed onto the same body. "R...Rin...? Len...? What happen to you...?" Miku asked, still not sure as to what happen yet. "Well... Rin was take before me and then I was taken... That's all I remember..." Len said. Rin just said, "I remember having my head cut off! I thought I was dead! but when I woke up, there I was, sewed onto the same body with Len!" Miku looked at them and asked, "So... if.. you got your heads sewed onto the same body... Then what happen to..." She trailed off and saw her legs. Her lower body, instead of human legs, were now goat legs with black ribbons tied to them. She was speechless. Until Rin said, pointing to her head, "You should see your head!" The blonde handed Miku a mirror and saw what looked to be a horn on her head. She looked around the room and asked, "Where are we...?" "We're being taken..." Meiko said, out of nowhere. Sitting beside her was Kaito, tied up in a straightjacket. "Taken...? Taken where...?" Miku asked. Then, the sounds of music playing could be heard. "A circus..." Kaito said, softly. "The Dark Woods Circus..."

* * *

So yeah. Review, add to your favorites, sings a song, WHATEVER! 8D Next chapter will come soon, I promise! Sayonara and arigatou! ^_^


	2. Dark Woods Circus

The Late Night Madness in the Woods CH2

A/N: Not a cross-over, not an OC story. Just a Vocaloid story. My idea on what happen in the songs Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness and Dark Woods Circus, since they're 2 of my fave Vocaloid songs. Oooof course I might mess this up. If that happens, I are sorry, OK? This chapter features ME. yay.

"Oh, Holly!" A voice called out in the dining room. A young girl with long brown hair, tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, sat at the table, enjoying her meal. "Yes, what is it, Hunter...?" A boy dressed in a tuxedo came in, saying, "It's about time for you to go to school!" Holly laughed and said, "Oh, OK... Thanks..." She stood up and walked to her room. After chaning into her school uniform, a white shirt with red trims and a long blue skirt, Holly grabbed her bag and raced outside towards the school. Along the way, she saw her friends and fed a few birds. When she got to the center of town, a voice shouted, "Welcome, one and all~!" Another voice followed, "To a once in a lifetime chance to see an amazing show!" Curious, she walkd towards the crowd, where 2 circus performers were handing out flyers to a circus. "Tonight's show will feature children abandoned by God, left all alone to cry and crawl away from piercing eyes..." One said, handing out more flyers.

"Children who can't carry their shaking and trembling limbs they are born with..." The other said. "These children cry out with badly shapend tongues as cark clouds cover their little heads..." They both said, laughing. Holly stood there still. They looked to see the young girl and danced over to her, giving Holly a flyer and a ticket for the show. She looked at the flyer first that said "Welcome to Dark Woods Circus" on the front. She noticed the girl's eyes turn red for a second before she ran off. "These children dream of their mother's embrace from long ago..." They shouted as they ran into the woods. Holly looked at the big clock tower. '_Only 30 minutes until class starts... They won't mind if I'm a LITTLE late,_' She thought before heading towards the woods entrance.

She walked along the path, noticing the tops of the trees blocking the sunlight holding lights on their branches. "Ooh, the deformity... DEFORMITY!" Someone shouted, causing Holly to jump. She walked on and eventually saw a circus tent, sitting on the middle of a clearing. "Drop by and see the show... Drop by and see the show..." Holly walked on and heard a voice sing:

_Deep in the woods, deep in the forest_

_There you will find, the Dark Woods Circus_

_Our ringmater with such large bright eyes_

_And his amazing height of ten meters_

Holly kept walking and saw 2 of the actors. One had silver hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a dark blue tophat and matching outfit. The other had long blonde hair also tired in a ponytail but on one side, wearing a love dress. But these 2 were at least 10 times bigger! The silver haired one looked down at Holly and reached down to take her ticket. Holly gave it to her and the blonde also reached down to give Holly a red balloon. They both smiled and danced off. "Wow..." Is what Holly could only say. She was amazed by their height.

_All of the cast smile at you; Their bodies are mis-shapened_

_But this is all so much fun; Here at the show, at Dark Woods Circus!_

Holly ran into the tent and looked around. She noticed a hole on the fabirc and looked inside to see...

_A two headed person - act_

_A diva, so badly deformed_

_A blue beast that loves feasting on human limbs_

She saw the 2 blondes which actually was one person with 2 heads: One was a girl with a big white ribbon and a smile on her face, the other was a boy with his hair in a small ponytail and a sad face. She looked father down and saw another person. It was a girl with long teal hair and a pale pink dress with a metal cage around the waist. What made her different was the fact that her lower body was goat legs. To the side was a boy with blue hair and a hungry look on his face. Holly then heard someone sing. It was the diva who was singing sadly:

_Does anyone wish me alive again with this body I now live with...?_

_Why do you stare at me like that, at this face that is falling apart...?_

__The twin-headed person walked over to the girl and they began singing:

_It's painful; So very painful but it won't ever be stopped..._

_She said that so we must go on with this circus for eternity!_

_It's so much fun! A whole lot of fun; Here at the Dark Woods Circus~_

_Rotten fruit, dissolving my eyes; My skin festers, reflected back onto them~_

Then, the diva began singing once again:

_I want to die; I really want to die so I can escape this horrible place!  
It is impossible for anyone to say and feel now..._

Holly backed away and just ran away from the circus tent. She ran so fast that she tripped up on a tree branch. Looking up, she saw a black figure with glowing eyes, looking down at her. "Our newest addition to my show~" It said in a creepy voice. And then, Holly blacked out...

Opening her eyes, she saw people standing around her. They were the performers she saw before passing out. "What kind of deformity did the Ringmaster make you...?" One asked rudely. Another said, "She looks like a blue fox, I think..." Holly tried to speak but her throat didn't feel right. It felt like her throat was missing from her body. Noticing that her head was rather itchy, she reached up, only to feel fuzzy ears on her head. Standing up, she also saw a blue tail, poking out of her lower back. Gasping and turning around to see the others, she tried to say 'What happen to me!' but couldn't. The diva, Miku, walked over to her and just rested her hand on Holly's shoulder. Len and Rin, the twin-headed person, only just stood there; Rin smiling and Len frowning. Kaito just looked hungry and Meiko stood behind him, holding a whip. Holly only just saw the outfit she was wearing: a simple blue dress with frills on the sleeves and white sandels on her feet. Also on her head were blue strings attacthed to a clip. Eventually, Holly got her voice back but all she said was, "I never see them; I despise them so; Lying so useless, they start to hollar "Get up you worthless Circus Monster..." She wanted to escape; she even tried to once but she ended up getting acid thrown at her face for it. For now, all she can hope for is that someone comes and recognises her...

So yah. Ending is crappy. . Anyways next up will be... SOMETHING! GASP! Seriously though... XD Sayonara!


End file.
